


猎物 III 6

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 11





	猎物 III 6

这次李赫宰也是先走的，当然是在抱着李东海睡了一晚上以后。虽然他不介意第二天睡醒一会还抱着李东海，但是他知道李东海肯定会炸毛的，那人对自己身份可能暴露的一切都格外敏感。

低头亲了亲李东海的唇，李赫宰便穿好衣服走了。

李东海睡醒的时候后穴有点疼，不知道是被戒尺打的还是被男人操的。虽然昨晚的男人说肯定不会打疼自己，但是也不是完全不疼的，那可是戒尺！打人哪有不疼的！李东海转着眼睛在想要不要把房间里打人疼的东西都收起来，怎么这两次的一夜情对象都喜欢打他。

还好这两天是周末，没有什么事情要做，可以舒服地在家里瘫上两天。做爱就是为了放松心情，那做爱以后的休息时间就是为了缓解身体上的酸疼了。

李东海在家清净的两天其实还有点不习惯，之前工作日的时候，那个叫李赫宰的学生几乎每天都要缠着他问问题，一问就是就是两个小时。那时候觉得这小孩虽然上进好学，但是每天缠着他还是有些烦的。但周末这两天待在家里没人在他身边叽叽喳喳地烦他，他反倒有些不习惯了。

有什么东西好像在悄悄变了。

又是新的一周，李东海还是照常地备课上课坐在办公室里等学生答疑。毫不意外地是李赫宰果然又开始天天缠着他，相处的时间久了以后，每次那人在他办公室里问完问题以后还会耍赖不想走，两只手拖着脸颊说道：

“老师办公室里的空调好舒服，比图书馆的舒服多了，我能不能在老师办公室里学习啊，我保证不打扰老师。”

除了答应还能怎么办，拉下脸来赶走吗？那当然是不可能的，李东海发现自己其实挺喜欢跟李赫宰待在一起的。而且那人真的很乖，坐在对面的桌子上就是埋头念书，如果又不会的问题就又张张嘴老师老师的喊。

不然真的不想学习的时候，李赫宰就会赖在李东海的办公室扯着他讲东讲西的，但那人也不会让自己显得在没话找话，句句都扯到一些专业的东西，不然就问这个专业以后可以做什么工作啊，反正像只围着主人转的大狗，不想走。

李东海觉得这人真的很可爱。他本来就很喜欢李赫宰的身材，现在觉得这人性格也可爱，心里好像有什么东西在慢慢发芽。

那是什么时候发现自己心动的呢？

是那天李赫宰照例来找他，李东海已经习惯了那人会来，到点了就在办公室里等他。

李赫宰好像喝了点酒，身上有一点酒味，但整个人都还是很清醒，李东海有些无奈，这人怎么出去玩了还喝酒了，还要过来找他。

“赫宰，你喝酒了？”

没想到李东海会这么问，低头扯了一点衣服起来贴在鼻子上闻了闻，好像是有一点酒气，“啊，老师闻到了啊。”

“中午有朋友过来拉着我出去喝酒，休息了一下午了，以为没什么味了，结果还是被老师发现了。”

“你啊，什么问题这么急着要问吗？”其实李东海有感觉出来一点，李赫宰好像喜欢他，但还是要故作镇定地跟他说：“我又不会跑了，可以明天再来问啊。”

“老师我没事，有问题弄不清楚我难受。”

李赫宰随口编了一个理由，然后就搬了一把椅子坐到了李东海旁边，身上带着的一丝丝酒气冲进鼻子了，让李东海有些醉了。

之前都没觉得有什么的，今天李东海觉得李赫宰靠的好近，近的感觉都可以看清那人的睫毛，整个人有些不自在，也没有听到李赫宰问了他什么，整个人呆愣愣的。

李赫宰说了自己的问题半天也不见有人回应，轻轻歪头想看看这人在想写什么，但是两个人确实离的好近，李赫宰歪头的时候嘴唇轻轻蹭过了李东海的脸颊。

李东海瞬间就红了耳尖，像触电一样弹开了，加快的心跳声让李东海觉得好像要被李赫宰听了去，故意站得离李赫宰远了一点，有些结巴地找了个理由，"赫宰渴了吧，我去给你倒杯水。"

这次李赫宰没有拦着李东海，他感受到了那人的慌张。但他不知道那人真实的想法，心里觉得那人是很抵触自己的触碰，就算只是不小心的，也让那人觉得接受不了。

垂下眼盖住眼里闪过的难过，本来喝了酒但还清醒的脑袋似乎一下就醉了，不知道一会会不会在李东海面前酒后胡言。

李东海拿着水杯站在外面张大嘴呼吸了一大口空气，手还在心口强拍了拍，似乎是让加速跳动的心脏安分一点。

他好像真的对李赫宰心动了，不止是想一夜情的那种。

但那人是他的学生，他不行。

在外面天人交战了半天的人觉得让李赫宰一个人在办公室里等着不好，赶忙接了一本水就往回走，推开办公室门的时候却看见李赫宰在收拾刚刚拿出来的书。

听见开门的动静李赫宰抬起头，对上那人有些疑惑的眼神，主动开口解释道："老师您说的对，喝了酒就该休息一下，有问题也不用这么着急就来问。"

"我感觉有些晕，怕也听不进老师说的东西，我就想着不要浪费老师的时间了，明天再来吧。"

李东海因为发现对李赫宰动心了，整个人还是慌的，不知道该怎么办，所以根本没有发现李赫宰眼里的难过，只是有些尴尬地拿着手里的水杯，半天憋出一句："那你回去的时候路上小心，明天要来的话再联系吧。"

"好的老师，那我就先走了。"

背上包，李赫宰略微有些低着头绕过李东海开门走了。

但其实从那天以后李东海就开始躲着他，他以为李东海是讨厌他了，但其实李东海只是不敢见他。

李赫宰没法整天缠在李东海身边，又担心这人哪天就跑去蓝夜找人一夜情，没办法只能自己每天都到蓝夜里去蹲点。

但李东海自从发现自己对李赫宰有些动心以后，就觉得自己去蓝夜找人上床的行为有些恶劣，而且还要想办法躲开上课以外跟李赫宰的接触，李东海觉得有些身心疲惫，根本没有想去蓝夜的想法。

算算日子，李东海也已经快一个月没有去了。李赫宰日日都往蓝夜跑，却也没有蹲到过人。

直到快一月后的某一天，李东海觉得自己的生理需求急需解决。既然不能跟自己的学生发展关系，那也就只能到蓝夜里去解决了。

李赫宰蹲了一个月也没有蹲到人，还以为这人改邪归正不来了呢。今天也不过是例行在蓝夜里待到十二点前，如果蹲不到人就回家。

却没想到今天能蹲到李东海。

都说人对自己喜欢的人都有天生的探测能力，在人群里可以一眼便认出来，李东海刚进门的时候李赫宰就看到了，坐在吧台上用手指敲了敲桌面，等着李东海进来坐下。

李赫宰今天穿了一个黑色的T和一件黑色的收腿裤，配上一双高邦的男靴，还跑了一件黄色的外套。头发上也喷了一些定型水，把之前柔顺的搭在额头前的刘海梳到了一遍，露出了好看的额头。

他也不急，等李东海坐在他常坐的位置上十几分钟以后才慢悠悠地走过去，手里拿着另一杯酒递给李东海。

"先生，我能有荣幸，请您喝一杯吗？"

TBC


End file.
